Olympus Neos Book 1- The Message in the Sky
by Agang11
Summary: A new enemy of Olympus is rising and it's up to a new group of demigods to stop it. What is the secret behind the death of a friend? What major promise has been broken? And is Kronos re-reawakening? Find out all this and more in The Message in the the Sky!
1. Chapter 1

Logan

"Keep going Maggot! 20 more chin-ups! NOW!"

That was what Logan had to go through every day, of every week, at least twice. Logan had always sort of been a trouble-maker, but he seriously didn't see what he had done to get condemned to the hellhole known as St. David's School for Troubled Children

"_Where the children come first!" _

"Yeah right." Logan muttered under his breath. Most of the kids there had a good laugh at that slogan.

Logan had always had a pretty messed up life. Both his parents had died when his house was struck by lightning. He was only 7 months old then, so he didn't remember them at all. Then he got stuck in an orphanage in Buffalo, New York, and after "murdering" (he turned to freaking dust!) an "innocent" person (who had tried to kill him first!) he was sent to the nearest juvenile correctional facility. Namely St. David, in horrid Long Island.

Logan hated every bit of the place; the smell, the weather, and especially the people who sometimes came to watch during exercise hour, which was now. The visitors were given a tour by the head officer and would always give Logan "the look" when they saw him.  
He knew the look, he'd been living with it his whole life. Mouth in a sort of puppy-dog shape, pity in their eyes, but with just a hint of fear saying "_Society has rejected you, therefore you must be a monster._"

Logan finished his pull-ups and went to the bench near the electric fence. _Electric fence,_ Logan thought, _like I have anywhere to go._

He had figured out a way to get out though. About a year ago Logan had found a single line of wire that wasn't electrified. He would frequently slip out to explore the forest outside the school. Sometimes he would take a pistol from the shooting range and go hunting. For some reason Logan had always been handy with firearms.

He decided to go for it. He made sure none of the officers were watching, then lifted the wire, slipped under, and stalked into the forest. _Exercise hour won't be over for another 45 minutes, _Logan told himself, _I can just go in a few yards, come back, and it'll be like I never left._

Logan had only gone about 20 yards in when he suddenly heard something that sounded like growling. He turned around to face a dark, black wolf with bright red eyes perched on a nearby rock. "Hello," said Logan, "how do you do?"

The wolf responded by lunging.

Fortunately Logan was a fast thinker. Being ADHD will do that to a guy. He noticed a particularly thick branch on the ground next to him, picked it up, and hit the wolf with it with a sickening crack.

The beast was knocked on to it's side, it looked as if it was unconscious. Logan bent down to check and, with impossible speed, the wolf jumped up and pinned Logan to the ground, it's teeth two inches from his neck. And just when Logan was sure the creature would eat his face, he heard a whistling sound, the beast went still, and disintegrated into a pile of golden dust.

Logan got up, spit the dust out of his mouth, and looked behind him to see a girl with spiky black hair, wearing a black t-shirt labeled "_Metalfest 2009_" under her silver jacket. She was holding a silver bow and was looking at Logan with a look of slight disgust.

"_You're_ the half-blood I was sent to rescue?" she asked with obvious distaste in her voice.

"Nice to meet you too." Logan said sarcastically.

"Just come with me, kid," the girl said, "I need to get back to camp ASAP."

Logan's mind flooded with questions as he followed the girl:_ What was with that wolf? What camp is she talking about? What will St. David's do when they realize I'm gone? Who is this girl? Why doesn't she like me?_

After an hour or two of walking through wilderness, Logan and the girl came up to a large hill. Logan noticed a sign on top. Usually he couldn't read too well since he was born with dyslexia, but these words were loud and clear: _Camp Half-blood._ He also noticed a tree with a golden vest under it and a large crocodile-skin blanket wrapped around it. Wait, does that blanket have _wings?!_

"Good lord! Is that a _dragon?!_"

"Yes," the girl explained, "welcome to Camp Half-blood!"

"Looks like I'm the only one here." Logan observed. And he was right. The whole camp seemed completely empty.

"No," the girl explained, "we have a lot more campers, it's just they're in the middle of something."

"What is it?"

"A funeral," the girl explained as a tear rolled down her cheek, "for Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

Logan

After seeing all the people surrounding the campfire as a light green shroud embroidered with little tridents along the edges and a large picture of the Empire State Building in the middle was placed onto it to burn, Logan actually felt like crying himself.

This Percy kid, whoever he was, sure had a lot of friends. A bunch of people got up to speak a few words about him. Two guys named Connor and Travis talked about how he would sometimes help them on raids of the nearby gas station. A very muscular boy, who upon speaking Logan realized she was a girl, named Clarisse said he was the most annoying, but also greatest besides herself, warrior she had ever met. A kid with one eye named Tyson talked about how he and Percy would have such great times going on adventures and eating peanut butter. Even the girl who had rescued Logan, who turned out to be named Thalia.

There were a bunch of other kids too: a kid in a green army jacket, a girl who made everyone sob like a bunch of babies just by saying the word cry, a really buff dude with a babyish face, even a dude wearing a rasta cap who also had goat legs. But the one who was the saddest was a blonde girl who completely broke down in the middle of her speech. _Must be his girlfriend,_ Logan thought.

But no matter who was talking one word always rang out in their speeches: _hero._ No matter who was talking they always called Percy a hero.

Logan leaned over to the girl standing next to him and whispered "Wow, this Percy dude sure was well liked, huh?"

The girl looked over at him with a sour look on her face. She had snow-white hair and even though it was like 85 degrees outside she was wearing a light blue hoodie and a black windbreaker over that. She whispered to him "Show some respect dilweed. Percy Jackson was a hero!"

There was that word again. _Hero._ Once the funeral was over a man with a long, but well kept, beard, sitting on the back of a horse, no, scratch that, he _was_ a horse, cantered up an said "I know that we all have sorrow in our hearts, but now, because the hunters of Artemis are here, it is time for the inaugural game of Capture the Flag!"

Even though a funeral had just happened, about half the camp still cheered. Logan was only a newbie at the camp, but the campers still helped him get ready. Since he hadn't been "claimed" yet Logan didn't have anywhere to live yet, but one of the kids from the Apollo cabin named Will Solace helped him pick out a weapon for the game.

"Just take whichever weapon you want." he said encouragingly. "Personally I would go with a bow, but that's just me.

Logan looked around the shed the campers used to store weapons. He saw a couple of bronze knives, a few bronze spears, a lot of bronze swords. Basically a whole lot of bronze.

"We use Celestial Bronze to forge all of our weapons," Will explained, "It's one of the few metals that can kill monsters. That and Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, and Lunar Silver."

"Lunar Silver?" Logan asked, while admiring a Springfield '03 rifle.

"Yeah," Will explained, "it's what the hunters' arrows are made of. It's the only kind of metal that can kill Lycanthropian Wolves, like the one that I hear attacked you."

Logan was now towards the back of the shed. He hadn't found anything that really interested him. Then he saw the bow.

It was a bright silver, collapsible compound bow. Logan picked it up and pressed a small button on the shaft and it sprang into full size. It was the best bow that Logan had seen.

Next to it was a quiver full of arrows of all kinds. For some reason Logan new which arrows were which just by touching them. He pulled out an arrow, put it into the string, pulled back, and shot it straight at the open door. Fortunately Will had the common sense to duck. The arrow sailed out the door and fell, sticking out of the ground about ten feet away from the door.

Will walked outside, pulled the arrow out of the ground, and gazed in awe at the junebug the arrow had hit right in the middle. "Whoa," Will exclaimed, "I'm glad you're on my team. We will take those hunters DOWN!"

Logan was excited. Less than 3 hours at the camp and someone was already glad he was here. Just then a conch horn blew near the dining pavillion.

"Time for dinner," Will said excitedly, "then we go to the woods for Capturethe Flag!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah

When the conch blew Sarah was in the middle of climbing the rock wall. _Dang it,_ she thought, _the lava was just starting to flow!_

It was probably just as well seeing as whenever she got too close to the lava she passed out. Extreme heat had that effect on children of Boreas. Whenever things get too hot they lose all their energy. It didn't help that Sarah had to wear a hoodie AND a jacket 24/7. Sarah loved the cold, but it was just annoying having to be surrounded by freezing temperatures at all times. Children of Boreas literally projected cold air.

She rappelled down the wall and got her harness off. She blew her snow white hair out of her face and brushed her hands off on her pants. She walked over to the dining pavilion and sat down at her cabin's table. She only had two cabinmates and both were boys. They were the most annoying things she had ever encountered, and that included her little stepsister.

The wood nymphs brought her her usual meal. A cheeseburger with a side of fries and a fresh bowl of strawberries. As usual they forgot to let the burger cool, so Sarah conjured up a small tornado of cold wind, and had it blow around the plate to cool down her food. She looked into her goblet and said "Sprite with cherry." and immediately the goblet was filled with it.

Sarah looked around trying to spot the disrespectful jerk who had spoken to her at the funeral. She saw him sitting at the Apollo table, clinking goblets in an excited toast to victory for once against the hunters. They had a winning streak of 62 and 0 against the campers.

"Looks like he was claimed." Sarah guessed. She looked over to see her two cabinmates throwing grapes at eachother. One of the had a steak bone stuck up his nose and the other had ketchup smeared all over his shirt. "Hey!" Sarah yelled at them. "Cut it out!" They stopped immediately, for about 3 and a half minutes.

Sarah sighed. She may have been head counselor, but that didn't mean those idiots listened to her.

Sarah looked back to the Apollo table. She thought about what that kid had said. She knew he was trying to sound as polite as possible, but he still shouldn't have talked. It was just disrespectful! She thought about when Percy had saved her life.

She hadn't known that she was a demigod yet and her class was on a field trip to the State capitol in Austin, Texas. Sarah loved growing up in Texas, it was just that it was too darn hot!

Her history class was touring the capitol building, when all of a sudden a screech came from an upper level. Then all of a sudden 5 mutant chicken ladies swooped down and tried to swarm Sarah. That's when she had somehow summoned a giant ice storm right out of her hand. Four of the chicken ladies had flown out of range, but the fifth and Sarah's entire class weren't so lucky. She had stared in completely scared awe at the now frozen history class in front of her, but eventually the chicken ladies flew at her again.

Sarah had managed to get outside before she tripped and fell on her face. The chickens were a few yards away from her, when suddenly a huge black horse with wings swooped down and body slammed one of them, turning it into dust. The boy riding the horse jumped down and completely annihilated the other three monsters with nothing but a pen! Granted the pen had turned into a sword, but whatever. He had shaggy black hair and was wearing an orange t-shirt and jeans.

Percy Jackson.

That boy was nothing less than a hero. Sarah would even go as far as to call him a superhero. He was kind of like Aquaman with a wicked cool sword, and he could talk to horses.

Just then Chiron and Dionysus, the two camp directors, got up to say something. Everyone immediately fell silent. "I know that all of you are heartbroken over the death of Percy Jackson," Chiron announced, "but now it is time for the traditional game of Capture the Flag against the hunters!"

Everyone cheered at that. Dionysus then added "And this time you better win, or every cabin will be doing 10 extra laps through the obstacle course for a month!"

The cheering turned to booing.

Sarah went back her cabin to get her armor. She then grabbed her sword, which was made of Stygian Ice. It was a unique type of blade that hardly ever killed, but usually just froze whatever it touched. She hated that sword, but it was a gift from her dad so she kept it around. Engraved into the the blade was the message πάγοςδαγκανω. _Pagosdagkano. Frostbite._

Sarah sheathed the blade and headed to the woods.

Let the games begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah

The game started out as it always did: a strategizing session. Sarah and the rest of the campers decided to go with a phalanx attack: three teams, one from the right, one from the left, the third up the middle. It was a classic strategy, but it would be a bit predictable. They decided to leave behind a few of the Ares campers to guard the flag, which was placed sticking out of a hole in a tree.

The waiting before the start was torture. The hunters had a 62 and 0 winning streak, and the entire camp knew they would be difficult to beat.

And then the horn blew.

Sarah heard the yells of the hunters as they rushed toward the river, towards the flag.

Sarah and her group ran to meet the cries of battle, and within minutes there was complete anarchy at the river.

Sarah was locked in battle with one hunter who had short blonde hair and a mole on her cheek. The hunter was shooting arrows at Sarah as if she were a machine gun. It was all Sarah could do to dodge all of them. She cringed at the sight of an Athena camper getting hit by a tazer arrow off to her right.

She then blasted the hunter hard into a tree with a strong gust of wind, that made Sarah take a few seconds to catch her breath.

Suddenly there was an explosion off to her left. Sarah looked over and saw a hunter passed out on the ground still clutching a bow with a cut string. There was a cloud of foul-smelling yellow fog billowing around her from an arrow on the ground in front of her.

_Fart arrows._

If that hunter's bowstring hadn't been cut then Sarah would've ended up like her.

A voice whispered into her ear "Looks like you owe me one." It sounded like the annoying boy who had talked to her at the funeral, but when Sarah looked around she couldn't see him anywhere.

_Oh well, _she thought, _back to the battle._ And with that Sarah charged deeper into the forest, towards the hunters' flag.


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne

Being a Hunter of Artemis had certain advantages and disadvantages, and Daphne definitely knew quite a few of both. One advantage was being immortal, one disadvantage was that the people you love die while you stay the same age for eternity.

Daphne remembered growing up on her father's plantation in Atlanta, Georgia. If the hunters hadn't found her then she would've died in the fire that killed her dad during Sherman's march to the sea.

Yes, Daphne was 165 years old, though technically she was only 15.

Another disadvantage of being a hunter was that, since 2007, the new leader of the hunters kept visiting Camp Half-blood waaaaaaaay too often. These demigods were super irritating, and there were way too many male campers. Daphne was a demigod too, a daughter of Demeter, which kind of explained why she was so good with the cotton plants on her dad's plantation.

And now she was stuck at that stupid camp, playing a stupid game, guarding a stupid flag.

She started making a rose bush grow at her feet just for the heck of it, making the roses spell out her name and then various other things. She had just finished making the roses spell out the word mayonnaise when a girl wearing bright bronze aromor carrying a sword made of ice came charging through the woods towards Daphne and the other two girls guarding the flag.

One of the other girls shot a fart arrow at her but the armored girl ducked. Daphne decided to show the two noob hunters how it's done. She shot an arrow at the armored girl's shield. It hit and the girl's body started spazzing out until she was knocked unconscious.

_Tazer arrows, _Daphne thought, _gotta love 'em._

Suddenly one of the other hunters started showing the same effects that the armored girl had. Daphne looked over to see another tazer arrow stuck to her friend's leg. Just then the other girl got nailed square in the nose by an arrow with a small bronze weight on it and was KO'd in an instant.

Daphne looked around to try and find the archer firing on them, but saw no one around she looked up at the trees nearby just in time to see another weighted arrow fly from the top branch of a nearby tree straight at her.

She dived out of the way and then willed the tree branch to snap. She heard a boy scream, who then appeared on his back on the forest floor with a New York Yankees baseball cap on the ground next to him.

"So Annabeth loaned you her little invisibility cap, huh?" Daphne asked with an arrow notched in her bow, aimed straight at the boy's chest.

"I don't think you'll shoot that." he said getting up, strangely unlatching his breastplate for some reason.

"Why wouldn't I?" Daphne challenged.

Then the breastplate fell to the ground and the boy pulled a joystick-looking thing out of his pocket.

And Daphne stared at the boy with a Greek firebomb strapped to his chest, his thumb less than two centimeters away from the trigger button.


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne

Daphne had seen some intense plays during the 23 games of Capture the Flag she had played in. Once the campers had actually lit the forest of fire just to distract the hunters. The campers still lost, but that strategy had almost worked.

Now she was looking at a boy with shaggy brown hair, a Greek fire-bomb strapped to his chest, and an insane look in his eyes that said "_Screw safety, gimme that flag!_" It was all Daphne could do to keep from screaming in terror.

"Now look," she said as calmly as she could, "just unstrap the bomb, put the trigger away, and let's talk this out."

"How do I know that once I take it off you won't signal for help?" This kid had definitely covered all the bases.

"Fine," Daphne compromised, "leave it on and let's talk this out."

"I don't do _talking."_ The boy said, moving his thumb closer to the trigger button. "Just give me the flag and I won't blow up the camp."

Daphne knew all about the strength of Greek Fire. One jar of it had the power to wipe out at least a quarter of a large cruise ship. But a bomb containing what Daphne counted was 6 jars of the stuff with tubes filled with what appeared to be gasoline leading into them could probably wipe out about three fourths of Atlanta.

It would easily wipe Camp Half-blood off the face of the earth, taking a good sized chunk of Long Island with it! Daphne knew she had no other coice.

_Unless..._

Unless she could stall this kid long enough for the hunters to win! He wouldn't blow up the camp without being able to get something out of it! At least, Daphne was pretty sure he wouldn't. This kid did seem crazier than most of the other campers, except for maybe the Ares kids.

"You wouldn't blow up the camp," Daphne taunted, "you don't have the guts. All your family is here!" Hopefully that would strike him where it hurt.

"I have no family." The boy snarled, moving his thumb even closer to the trigger. "Now hand over the stupid flag!"

But Daphne kept going. "I don't believe you. I think that deep down you always wanted a family, but never had one, at least not a good one. I don't think you would want to die, killing all your siblings along with you."

The boys thumb was now resting right on top of the button. Any amount of pressure now would blow the bomb, and the camp, straight to Hades. "Hand. It. Over."

Daphne had no other choice. She walked over to the hunters' silver colored flag, ripped it off the pole, and laid it down in front of the psycho.

He picked it up and started backing away. "Pleasure doing business with you." He said with an evil smirk. " Buh-bye." And he threw the trigger into the air.

Daphne dived for the trigger as time seemed to slow down with the intensity of the moment. Her hand reached for the trigger, but the tip of her finger bumped it sending the trigger, button down, falling to the ground.

Daphne covered her head, waiting for the huge explosion to follow. _Don't let it this way, _she prayed to every Greek god she could think of. The button pressed against the ground...

Nothing.

Nothing happened.

Daphne looked up to see the trigger, the button pressed down, with a small flag coming out the bottom reading "_Bang!"_ She had been duped.

Daphne raced after the boy who had tricked her. He was a good twenty feet away and would definitely reach the river boundary first with no opposition since the rest of the hunters were either unconscious on the ground or trying to grab the campers' flag.

Daphne needed a way to slow him down. She willed roots to grow out of the ground and entangle the boy's feet, but he saw them pop out of the earth. The boy vaulted into the air in a front-flip, and as his body twisted to face her in midair, upside down, he shot an arrow at Daphne.

It hit her square in the stomach, and when it made contact metal cords burst from the ball at the end of the arrow and entangled Daphne's arms and legs. She fell to the earth with a thud.

The boy casually walked up to her and said "Daedalus arrow. Gotta love 'em." He then took off running towards the river, laughing as he did. Daphne let a bird call escape her mouth just as the cords bound it shut.

A warning call to the other hunters. They would be swarming the boy before he made it another 10 feet.

The game would be won by the hunters of Artemis for the 63rd time in a row.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan

Logan had known the plan would work from the start. The only thing the campers needed was someone brave, stupid, and crazy enough to strap the bomb on and sneak up on the hunters' flag.

Fortunately Logan had just arrived at camp.

The bomb of course wouldn't explode, unless the jars holding the Greek Fire inside were to crack or break. Fortunately when Logan had fallen from that tree branch he had managed to turn and land on his back. Otherwise the camp would've been vaporized, along with all the campers and hunters.

Speaking of hunters, Logan was pretty freaked out by how well that one hunter had analyzed him. He did want a family, and definitely did not want to kill anyone on his first day at camp, especially if some of them might be his siblings.

Nevertheless, Logan was only a few feet away from the river, and also a few feet away from victory and from doing a little victory dance he had came up with one day at St. David's.

Then things turned to poo.

First he heard the bird call, which Logan guessed wasn't the local pigeons. Then came the hunters.

Logan was barely half a yard away from the river when about 20 or so girls in silver jackets holding bows with arrows notched in them sprung out of the forest. Logan was surrounded on all sides, and judging by the weight of his quiver at this point, he only had about 5 arrows left. The campers who weren't injured or unconscious were still a long ways away from being able to help.

Logan was on his own.

One hunter, who Logan recognized as Thalia, stepped forward, never lowering her bow. "Surrender the flag or get shish-kebabed, doofus." She said slowly, as if Logan might not understand.

Logan felt around in his quiver until he found the arrow he needed. He loaded it into his bow, pulled back, and waited for the hunters to react. In the split second that followed Logan shot the arrow at the ground beneath Thalia and let it explode under her, throwing her above Logan's head, and spreading out a thick cloud of smoke as a cover.

Arrows flew from all directions, but for some reason Logan could sense where they were coming from. Must be one of his demigodly powers. Logan bobbed and weaved all over the place. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know where he was going, but he just kept moving.

Suddenly he heard Thalia yell "_ENOUGH!_" A blast of wind flew through the forest and blew the smoke cloud away. Logan stood, his face barely an inch away from an arrow notched in a hunter's bow, on the western side of the river, clutching the now orange flag of the hunters of Artemis.

Camp Half-blood had won!

After 62 losses in a row, Logan had finally won a game of Capture the Flag for Camp Half-blood. The mob that swarmed him was made up of every camper that was awake, which made up about ¼ of the camp. Everyone was either clapping Logan on the back, high-fiving him, or teasing him about his victory dance.

Chiron, the horse-dude from the funeral, had arranged for him to stay in the Hermes cabin until he was claimed, which Logan hoped wouldn't take night Logan slept a hero.

The dreams he had however, were not as great.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan

Logan was pretty used to the messed up stuff his mind imagined when he was asleep. Sometimes he saw visions in his dreams, sometimes he saw places around the world as if he were there, and once he had seen Santa Claus singing _Poker Face_ with Abraham Lincoln.

This time he was at a cemetery. He saw a woman holding a baby kneeling at a gravestone. He wore a black shawl and veil, preventing Logan from seeing her face. The grave she knelt at read "Evan Davis: Tamer of the Wild." The woman whispered something. Logan didn't know the words in English, but somehow he knew the language she spoke them in.

Ancient Greek.

The gravestone shimmered and then, in the night sky above, Logan saw a new constellation form. It showed a man with a handsome face, long dark hair, and a strong jaw wearing nothing but a loincloth holding a hunting rifle. Then the image vanished among the stars.

"In time you will speak the same blessing." The woman said soothingly to the sleeping baby she cradled. "The man I loved above every other, even my dear old friend who I knew many centuries ago, has passed on. But you can carry on his, and my legacy," She turned to face Logan, "my son."

Logan was shocked. How could that woman see him if this was a dream? This _was_ a dream, wasn't it? The woman continued. "You must wake soon my boy. Be strong on your quest." She handed Logan an arrow. It didn't look like anything special. Just a simple arrow made from pine wood. Logan didn't know how he knew that, but he did. "When the time comes you will know how to use this." The woman said as the dream descended into darkness.

In the physical world Logan was being shook awake by Thalia. At first he didn't know where he was, then he remembered: Camp Half-blood, Cabin 11.

Thalia stared at him and said one thing: "Big House. 10 minutes. Chiron wants to see you there for the counselors' meeting." Logan moaned and groggily pulled on his pants and a new camp t-shirt and headed to the big blue mansion near the front gate of the camp.

Logan didn't know what he had expected the counselors' meeting to look like. Maybe he thought it would be in this big room with a stage and two podiums like a debate. Maybe even he thought it would take place in a secret underground war-room with a giant holographic map of the world against a wall. But he certainly didn't expect it to take place around a ping-pong table where a bunch of goat-men, Satyrs, served crackers and Cheese-whiz.

Logan recognized a few people from the funeral the other night. The blonde girl who had broken down during her speech, the kid in the army jacket who had supplied the fake bomb for Capture the Flag, and the girl who could change wills with her words.

Chiron, for some reason, was sitting in a wheelchair and started the meeting once Logan walked in. "Ah, Logan," he said, "glad you could join us. I wanted to congratulate you on your victory in Capture the Flag. You brought Camp Half-Blood our first victory against the hunters in 57 years!" All the counselors cheered, but the hunters in the room just glared and grumbled. Logan noticed the red-headed hunter he had incapacitated in the game was there, staring at him with intense hatred.

"Campers, hunters," Chiron continued, regarding both groups, "a quest has been ordered. Annabeth," he gestured to the blonde girl, "please tell them your dream."

Annabeth stood up, and Logan noticed firsthand how old she looked. Her blonde hair was so pale it looked almost gray, her intimidating gray eyes looked faded like she was almost blind, and her face was covered in worry lines and wrinkles. She couldn't have been more than 18, but she looked almost like she was 50 years old.

"Thank you Chiron," she said, "last night I had a very disturbing dream. I dreamt that I was in a throne room. There, sitting on the throne was a boy, about 13-16 years old. He wore all black and had bright golden eyes." She looked ready to either cry or collapse, like the thought of seeing this boy absolutely terrified her. She continued. "And, chained at his feet, was..." She stifled a sob. "Percy."

Logan had never seen any group of people more surprised or confused as the group sitting around the ping-pong table right now. Everyone started yelling at once. It took Chiron 10 whole minutes to restore order. Annabeth continued. "If there's even the slightest chance that Percy's alive..." She paused and cried for a few minutes. "We need to have a quest to find him at any cost."

It was Chiron who spoke first. "I agree. A quest is needed." He turned to a girl sitting silently on a stool in the back of the room. Logan hadn't noticed her at first. She looked about 18 and had frizzy red hair, and was wearing an orange camp t-shirt and jeans with doodles all over them. "Rachel," Chiron said to her, "do you have anything to say?" Everyone leaned forward like they were expecting something awesome to happen.

Then it did.

Rachel's eyes glowed serpent green, and out of her mouth came mist of the same color. When she spoke her voice sounded unearthly.

"_A child of the hunt shall lead the quest_

_The journey will take you deep to the west_

_Hunters and heroes, together succeed_

_The curse of the winter the party must heed_

_A broken oath will cause great pain_

_And siblings stop Time's eternal reign"_

Rachel then collapsed on the spot. Two of the other campers ran to help her immediately. Chiron and Annabeth both looked extremely concerned. "Child of the hunt," Chiron mused, "who could that be?"

Annabeth started to say "Chiron, could this be about the-" but Chiron gave her a look saying _Not now. We'll discuss it later._

Then Thalia spoke up. "Well, a child of the hunt is clearly a hunter, so it looks like I'll-" She stopped mid-sentence. Everyone in the room was looking straight at Logan. No, not at Logan, above Logan. Logan realized that light was coming from right above his head. He looked up and saw a silver holographic image of a crescent moon with an arrow through it

"No," Thalia uttered, barely audible, "it's- it's..."

"Impossible." Annabeth finished.

"Hail Logan." Bellowed Chiron with concern in his voice. "Son of Artemis!"


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah

The rec room was thrown into anarchy.

"This is just beyond confusing!" Thalia ranted among the other shouts. "It's... It's befuddling!"

"It's so confusing you're making up words?" Sarah heard Leo yell from across the room.

"**SILENCE!**" Chiron bellowed at the top of his voice. It was the first time Sarah had heard him get that loud. Instantly everyone in the room quieted down. Chiron let out a sigh of exasperation. "I know that the appearance of a child of Artemis is a very big deal, but we must keep our wits about us. There is a quest to discuss after all."

Thalia was first to speak. "Well, the child of the hunt is clearly Logan, so he should be the one to lead the quest." Sarah detected a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"But the curse of winter," Leo from the Hephaestus Cabin mused, "I hope that doesn't mean what I think it does..." Sarah knew what he was thinking of: Khione, the goddess of snow and Sarah's half-sister. Two years ago Khione had aided Gaia, the Earth itself, and her sons the giants in trying to destroy the gods. Khione had been sentenced to a century in the Fields of Punishment in the underworld as, well, punishment, but there was a good chance that she could have escaped, or someone had let her out, but it was unlikely.

Sarah knew what the curse of winter meant, and it did have _some_thing to do with Khione. She didn't say anything about it though.

"What we _should_ be worried about," Chiron said, "is _Time's eternal reign."_

Time.

_ Kronos._

The temperature in the room seemed to lower by 50 degrees, 'course Sarah didn't mind. "But the prophecy also says that siblings stop it," she tried to explain, "why should we have to worry?"

"Prophecies don't usually mean what we think," Annabeth explained, "yes, that part was quite clear, but it doesn't mean that Kronos will stay down forever. He might even still rise, but just not rule." It sounded like Annabeth was trying to convince everyone, including herself, that Kronos wasn't going to gain control.

She wasn't very persuading.

"Whatever it means," Chiron continued, "Logan will lead the quest." He turned to Logan who looked like he was still trying to process being born as a mistake. "Logan, you may choose two people to take with you on the quest. Who will you take?"

Logan snapped out of his shock. His forehead was beaded with sweat. "Wh- what?"

"I said you can choose two companions to take with you."

"R-right. The quest." Logan looked like he had just come out of a really freaky nightmare. He looked straight at Sarah. "I choose Sarah and Annabeth."

Sarah didn't know how he had known her name, but she did know she had to go on this quest. "I accept." She replied. She had always wanted to go on a quest.

Annabeth replied "I'm sorry Logan, but I can't." Sarah knew part of the reason why; About two years ago Annabeth had gone on a big quest to defeat the giants in Greece. Sarah didn't know what, but something had happened to her on that quest that had disturbed her so badly that she hadn't gone on a quest, or even a retrieval mission, since then. She only left camp anymore to go home for the school year or to go to Olympus.

Annabeth didn't say that to Logan though. "The prophecy says that hunters are needed on this quest. You'll have to take one of them instead of me."

Logan looked disappointed, but he nodded. He looked over to the red-headed hunter that had nailed Sarah with a tazer arrow in Capture the Flag. Sarah didn't like her. Logan said "What about you?"

The hunter looked surprised to say the least. She responded in a heavy southern accent "Um... Sure."

Sarah wasn't sure why Logan hadn't chosen Thalia. She _was _the leader after all. Chiron said "Excellent choices. You all have one day to prepare and say good bye to your friends. Tomorrow you shall depart for the city and begin your quest."

Sarah walked out of the rec room mulling over Chirons words. _Say goodbye to your friends._ The way he had said it, it sounded like she would be saying goodbye for the last time.

_I just hope he's wrong._


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah

Sarah walked to her cabin in silence.

Cabin 23 was basically a refrigerator made of wood. Everything inside was either covered in freezer-burn or actually made of ice. The bunk beds were the only things unfrozen, due to the heated blankets covering them. The blankets were magic so that they were always the right temperature for what you wanted to do. They could heat up enough to make Sarah pass out immediately if she couldn't sleep or cool down when she didn't feel like sleeping.

"Hey sis." Sarah turned and saw her two brothers. They both looked a lot like her: pale skin and white hair like most children of Boreas/Aquilon. They handed her a box that looked like something a guy would propose with. "This is for you. For being a great sister."

Sarah opened the box and found a pair of earrings. They were bright silver and shaped like little snowflakes. She didn't know what to say so she just hugged them, and that said enough.

Sarah put the earrings on and continued packing. She made sure to only bring a few things: her blanket, her sword, an extra set of clothes, and a couple bags of trail mix from the camp store.

Before going to sleep that night Sarah kneeled beside her bed and said a quick prayer. "Dad," she prayed, "I know I don't talk to much, or ask you for many favors, but I'm asking for this one thing: keep me safe. I… I don't know what I have to do on this quest, but if you could instruct me then I'd be extremely grateful." She closed with a few tears, and went to sleep.

_Tomorrow._

Tomorrow Sarah would be going on her first quest.

And she didn't think she would be coming back.


	11. Chapter 11

Daphne

_Poof_

And another monster turned to dust.

A hellhound lunged at Daphne and she shot it right in the snout with a Lunar Silver arrow. It disintegrated instantly.

The woods near Camp Half-blood were excellent hunting grounds. They were filled practically to the brim with monsters, and, since it was midnight, no one was around to distract her.

Daphne almost didn't notice the second hellhound lunge at her from behind. She turned just in time to see it turn to bread. It hit her in the stomach with a soft, spongy thud. "Take that as a lesson to you." Daphne spun around to see a woman with wavy black hair wearing a bright pink southern belle outfit. "Never turn your back to an enemy in battle." She spoke in the same southern accent that Daphne spoke with.

The woman seemed familiar. She looked exactly like Daphne except she for her hair. "Mom?" Daphne guessed.

"Of course sweetheart," Demeter replied, "who'd you think I was? Aphrodite? Well, granted this _is_ her dress, but still."

Daphne felt quite a few things: happiness that her mom had finally appeared to her in person after over 150 years, rage that her mom hadn't appeared to her for over 150 years until now, even confusion as to why her mom had chosen now to appear to her.

She went with confusion. "What are you doing here?" Daphne asked trying not to sound resentful.

"I'm hear to advise you," the goddess explained, "I hear you're going on a quest tomorrow." Demeter waved her hand and a card table with bowls of cereal, pasta, corn, and the bread-hound that had nearly killed Daphne on it appeared out of thin air. "Please, sit."

Daphne sat down and started absentmindedly turning a cob of corn in her hands. Demeter started off on a positive note. "You've made a grave mistake."

_Thanks mom, that's a great way to start a dinner conversation the night before I'm going on a life-threatening mission._ That's what Daphne wanted to say. Instead she just asked "What about? My quest?"

"No, no, no," Demeter said, "about becoming a hunter of Artemis."

Daphne didn't see how that was much of a mistake. She was immortal, she got to travel all over the US, she got to have a new adventure practically every day, and she was freaking IMMORTAL (oh wait, I already said that)!

"There is a major disadvantage too." Demeter explained, as if she had read her mind. "For one thing you can never know love."

Daphne didn't see how that was a disadvantage. Boys were all selfish, sexist, irritating, egotistical jerks, and quite frankly she just plain hated them. "What do you know about love?" Daphne challenged. "You're the goddess of farming."

"I am also the goddess of fertility," Demeter explained, "the goddess of love, Aphrodite, and I often work together in this regard. Without love there is no way that things, whether plant or human, can grow."

"This isn't going to be a birds and the bees talk is it?"

Demeter laughed. "No, of course not. What I'm saying is that without love in your life you cannot grow as a person. The fact that you stay young eternally proves this point even further." Suddenly a scream rocked the forest, toppling a few trees in the process. It sounded like a 5 year old girl who's parents wouldn't buy her a toy. "Oop. Heads up." Demeter blasted Daphne back with a wave of force just as a blast of bright pink energy blew the table to smithereens.

"Well," Demeter said as if this was normal, "looks like Aphrodite wants her dress back. The jealous _skyla._ She just hates that it looks better on me." Another energy blast nearly burned Daphne's eyebrows off.

"Alright, fine." Demeter shouted at the sky, "goodbye daughter, and remember my advice." She vanished into thin air, leaving a lingering scent of Special K cereal behind her.

Daphne packed her bow into her quiver and headed back to Cabin 8, which was now filled with the noise of an idiot boy snoring away. She glared at Logan, who had moved into the cabin after being claimed.

The son of Artemis.

_A broken oath will cause great pain._

That line of the prophecy rang out most of all to Daphne. Logan was the oath that was broken. He was nothing more than a broken promise.

A mistake.

Daphne fell asleep feeling sorry for him. She didn't know why. He was a boy after all. All boys are mistakes.

Tomorrow she would go on a quest which might get her and the other two killed.

` _Fun._


	12. Chapter 12

Daphne

"What should we do to him next?"

It was 7:00 in the morning, 2 hours before Daphne had to leave for the quest, and the hunters were having oodles of fun doing things to Logan in his sleep. So far they had given him a sharpie mustache, covered his face with whipped cream, and were about to feed him a dead spider from the windowsill.

They dropped the spider into his mouth and, incredibly, he ate it. As he chewed the arachnid he murmured something that sounded like "Chocolate chip…" which Daphne thought was hilarious. Thalia was about to break out the lipstick when the horn for breakfast sounded.

Thalia whispered "I've got the perfect way to do this." She reached into her quiver and pulled out an arrow with two small needles on the end of it.

_Tazer arrow._

_This should be good._

Thalia raised the arrow and jabbed it into Logan's thigh. The doof sat up automatically with a high pitched yelp, hitting his head on the top bunk. "SON OF A GORGON, THAT HURTS!" Thalia pulled the arrow out and her and the other hunters collapsed on the floor in fits of laughter.

"Why the heck would you do that?!" Logan yelled.

"Because you're a boy." Said Daphne, which she figured explained it all. Logan just stared at her with pure hatred.

Logan grabbed his clothes, bow, and quiver and, per the agreement made the previous night, headed out the door towards the Pegasus stables to change. Before he walked out the door he turned and said with a sly smile "You guys really stink." And with that he drew his bow, pulled an arrow out of his quiver, shot it into the cabin, slammed the door behind him, and, judging by how it wouldn't open, bolted it with a stick.

The arrow exploded into a cloud of yellow fumes. The smell was unmistakable.

_Fart arrow._

And, through the fits of gagging and dry-heaving, Daphne vowed she would get him back for that.

_We may be on a quest together, _she thought to herself, _but I will get you for that._


	13. Chapter 13

Logan

Logan felt awesome!

He may have had a mustache drawn on his face in probably permanent marker, a leg that still tingled from having 300 volts of electricity shot through his body, and a taste in his mouth that carried a hint of insect in it, but he still managed to stick it to the girls who had done that to him. He definitely had a new respect for fart arrows.

His excited stupor was broken by a girl next to him saying "Nice 'stache." He turned and saw Sarah standing next to him.

"Thanks," he said, "nice bedhead."

Sarah sat down as she tried to flatten her hair. "I thought we weren't supposed to sit together."

She held up a slip of paper. "I got a note from Chiron. It's just for today." Logan noticed Sarah was carrying what looked like a backpack made of gold. Sarah saw him eyeing it and said "Gift from a friend. It's charmed so that it can carry anything in it, no matter how many items you put in. Check it."

She grabbed Logan's bow, quiver, and breakfast and placed them the pack. They all fit, but the pack still felt like it was empty. Logan opened it and saw it _was_ empty. "It's empty," Logan said, "where'd my stuff go?"

Sarah reached into the bag and pulled out Logan's stuff. "It's enchanted. All you have to do is think of the item in it that you want, and you can pull it out." She then pulled out her ice-sword, a small bag of what looked like lemon squares, and a canteen. "Nectar and Ambrosia." She explained holding up the bag and canteen respectively.

The distinct smell of sulfur appeared in the air. Logan smirked slyly up at the incredibly smelly hunter standing behind him with unadulterated hate in their eyes. "Friendly advice," he said with clear mirth, "if you're roommates with a guy who grew up in an orphanage in New York and three years in a military school you probably shouldn't mess with his face."

Daphne muttered "Insolent swine." Then sat down next to them. The three of them discussed the plans for their quest.

They would go west.

That's all they had.

"I think that California is where we need to go." Sarah said. "If Percy is being held captive by someone, they would probably keep him in a really monster-loaded area."

"If California is where we've got to go on," Daphne mused, "maybe we should try and get more information. Perhaps we should try to consult a prophet."

Logan suggested they ask that Rachel girl, but Sarah explained that her Oracle powers didn't work that way. "She doesn't just spout out prophecies about anything." She said. "It has to be a really important question, and you have to be the right person to give the answer to."

"If California is where we have to go," Daphne continued, "perhaps we should consult Nereus." Logan was about to ask who that was but Daphne answered before he could ask. "He's an old sea god, and supposedly he knows everything. He lives in San Francisco."

So they had a plan. After the three of them finished their breakfast, they grabbed whatever items they needed for the quest (Logan managed to get a few glares from various stinky hunters), and piled into the transport van with…

"Whoah," Logan exclaimed, "why does that dude have so many eyes?!" The blonde man with eyes all over his body glared at him a hundred times.

Sarah explained he was the head of security, but all Logan could think was what it would be like to have a staring contest with him.

They drove for about 45 minutes which gave Logan plenty of time to think. His mind only thought 4 words though.

_This gonna be awesome!_


	14. Contest Announcement

_We interrupt this story to bring you an important announcement…_

So here's what's going on: for the rest of the series I'm writing after this book I need an extra character. I am completely stumped for ideas so I am issuing a contest. Submit your own idea for a demigod in a review, or private message me. Be sure to include the character's godly parent and any special abilities for sure. If you want you can also add anything else you can, I only require godly parent and powers. After I post the last chapter of this current story I will announce who the new hero will be.

_We now return to your regular reading._


	15. Chapter 14

Logan

They had their first close-call within the first five minutes.

Argus dropped Logan, Daphne, and Sarah off at the front of Rockafeller Center. That's when Logan saw the cop car. It was an average Manhattan police cruiser with one officer inside it drinking a cup of coffee. Logan knew that the police would be looking for him. He did, more or less, escape from juvie. He told everyone it was a military school and that he had been expelled, but it was a way bigger deal than that.

"Argus, do you think you can drop us off somewhere else?" Logan asked as politely as he could. Argus just shook his head. "You don't talk much do you?" And with that Argus kicked them out and drove off. "Get down." Logan hissed as he pushed the girls behind a bush, hoping the cop hadn't noticed them.

"What is up with you?" Sarah said before Logan shushed her.

Logan took a peek and, just his luck, the cop looked right at him. Then Logan did something that would probably kill them all. He loaded an arrow into his bow and, just as the cop stepped out of the car, launched the tazer arrow into the officer's chest. He spazzed out for a few seconds then was KO'd instantly. "_Why would you do that?_" Daphne asked incredulously.

"Free ride." Logan explained pointing his thumb at the cruiser. The cop had left the door open when he stepped out, but took the keys with him. Searching a cop's pockets would look suspicious, so Logan jimmied the ignition with his new hunting knife and that did it.

"We're jacking a _cop car_?!" Sarah asked a little too loudly.

"Look, we need a ride to California, and we don't have enough cash for a taxi ride there," Logan explained, "if you have a better idea then say it now." No one spoke. "Alright. Who's driving?"

Sarah said she had her learner's permit so Logan let her take the wheel, and in about 20 minutes they were in New Jersey.

"You should probably rest up," Sarah told Logan, "you'll need a ton of energy for when we start hitting monsters." He wanted to argue that it was only 8:30 in the morning, but then again he had been rudely awakened that morning by an electrical shock, so he might as well.

The only downside to sleeping: the dreams.

Logan dreamt he was on a rocky out cropping overlooking the Lincoln Tunnel. He saw the cop car they were riding in speed out of it sirens blaring. Standing next to him was a man wearing a black trenchcoat and fedora which blocked his face. He spoke to Logan in a french accent. "That car down there. Three demigods ride inside of it. I want you to kill them, but bring their bodies back to me. I will feast on their flesh and use their bones as toothpicks."

Logan felt like he knew that voice, but dismissed it for the time being. Logan spoke back to him in a voice that sounded like the Joker from batman. "Would you preferred them barbecued first, master? I can do that, you know."

"No you fool!" Fedora Dude shouted, "You know I like to eat heroes raw!" Fedora Dude turned towards Logan and smiled. Then Logan realized who his dream self was talking to.

"Speaking of heroes, it appears that one of them has found his way over here." And Logan stared in terror as "Uncle" Thorn, the person who had watched over Logan for his last year at the orphanage, the person who had tried to kill Logan and ended up being killed instead, the person who caused Logan to be sent to St. David's in the first place, shot a spike right at him.

He woke up to the sound of Daphne screaming her head off.


	16. Chapter 15

Sarah

KO a cop? _Fine._ Steal his car? _Just peachy. _Attempt to drive said car with girl screaming in the backseat and fireballs falling from the sky? _Do not want._

They had barely made it 20 miles into Jersey when Daphne started screaming bloody murder in the backseat forcing Sarah to swerve, which was just as well since a fireball torched the spot where the car had been. Logan bolted awake with a confused "Wha-?" as Sarah pulled the car down an exit ramp.

They pulled into a 7/11 parking lot and everyone jumped out to see three large shapes descending on them. "Are those pegasi?" Logan asked.

"N-n-no," Daphne stammered, "they're ch-ch-chicken horses!" She was right. Two horses with the back parts and wings of chickens and the front parts of horses were flying right at them and one of them shot a fireball at the three of them.

"They breathe _fire?!_" Logan exclaimed, diving away from the flames.

"They're Hippalectryons," Sarah explained, remembering from Annabeth's lessons on monsters, "monsters with the front of a horse and back of a rooster. They aren't mentioned much though, so I guess they do."

One of the Hippalectryons said with a Jersey accent "Yeah! We was tired of being neglected. Our new masters are gonna make us famous! Ain't that right Snooki?"

A horse named Snooki?

Made sense.

"You gots that right, Pauly!" Exclaimed Snooki, who was clearly a girl, "We's gonna get us some respect!" She blew another fireball at Logan who jumped out of the way, shooting a silver arrow at the one named Pauly. He dodged easily.

"We need to ground them!" Sarah yelled to Daphne and Logan, "You two work on that one, I'll get the other." She summoned a gust of wind to blast her straight at Snooki.

Out of the corner of her eye Sarah saw Logan trying to hit Pauly with arrow after arrow, but got zero results. Daphne was hiding behind a pickup truck. Sarah wondered what the people inside the gas station were seeing. She knew the Mist bended reality for mortals to make them see things they could actually comprehend, like a hellhound might be a large horse to them, or something.

Snooki blasted a fireball at Sarah, snapping her back to reality. She flew out of the way, but just being near all that heat made her nauseous. She flew back at Snooki, drawing Frostbite as she flew. Snooki saw her coming though and hit Sarah hard in the stomach with her front hooves. Sarah plummeted out of the sky, the wind literally knocked out of her. She managed to regain control just before she hit the pavement.

Snooki charged at her from above. "You stupid heroes can't beat us," she taunted as she flew towards Sarah, "our master wi-." Suddenly she stopped, a silver arrow protruding from her side. Snooki disintegrated into golden dust.

"SNOOKI!" Pauly yelled. Sarah took the chance. While Pauly was distracted with Snooki's death she blasted herself upwards towards him and stabbed him in the side with Frostbite. The Hippalectryon screamed as he froze into solid ice.

Sarah hovered down as Pauly plummeted and shattered on the ground. A Portuguese man came out of the gas station and started screaming at them in his native language. Something about scaring away the eagles. Then he looked at Logan and murmured "Escape convict."

He screamed and ran back inside the store and got on the phone. "We should go now." Logan said. Sarah didn't know what the man had meant by "convict", but she would definitely ask Logan about that later. And why was Daphne so scared of the Hippalectryons? The three of them jumped into the cop car, Sarah turned on the sirens, and they sped off.


	17. Chapter 16

Sarah

"You're scared of _chickens?!_"

Sarah, Logan, and Daphne were back in the car and Daphne had just explained why the hippalectryon had frightened her so much. "Hey, chickens are evil!" Daphne exclaimed, **"**When I was little a bunch of them got out of their coop and chased me around the plantation. They eventually chased me up a tree where I had to spend the night until one of our slaves found me and put the chickens back in the coop."

Sarah couldn't help but snicker. Logan completely lost it. "You got treed by a chicken?!" He said between laughs.

"There were three of them!" Daphne snarled, "And they were hungry! One of them ate part of my dress!" That only made Logan laugh louder.

Before Daphne had a chance to nail him Sarah changed the subject. "So, Logan, what did that guy mean when he called you a convict?"

Logan looked like she had told him his favorite pet had died, but he explained anyway. He told them how his dad had died when his house burned down, but he had survived, he told them about his time in Queen Mary's Home for Homeless Children and the person who looked after him: Uncle Thorn, and he told them about how Thorn had tried to kill him, ending with Logan crushing him under a 40 inch TV in a Macy's and Logan being sentenced to St. David's School for Troubled Children, AKA juvie.

"Wow." Was all Sarah could say.

"Yeah," Logan said sullenly, "about a year ago I figured out a way out, and a few days ago Thalia saved me from that wolf and brought me to camp."

Sarah knew it was normal for demigods to get into a lot of trouble in their lives, but she'd never heard of one going to juvie. She decided not to press Logan any further. "We're almost to Philidelphia." She informed them. With the sirens on in a cop car they were making pretty good time on their trip. Sarah knew it must have been hard for Daphne and Logan to share those things, but she could sympathize.

When she told them her secret it would blow theirs' out of the water.


	18. Chapter 17

Daphne

Contrary to popular belief, it most certainly was _not_ always sunny in Philadelphia.

When the trio arrived in Philly it was pouring down rain so badly Sarah could barely see out the windshield. After a few minutes Logan suggested they find a place to stay until the storm blew over. Sarah pulled over to a Courtyard Marriot and tried to get a room.

"I'm afraid I can't sell a room to minors." The concierge told them.

Sarah laughed. "Oh, you think we're alone," she lied, "my mom is outside grabbing the luggage. We'll be staying in her usual room. It should be under Vicki Cooper."

Daphne didn't know what Sarah was trying but it worked because after she said that the concierge got extremely flustered and handed her a room key. "Welcome back Miss Cooper. Dylan!" He called to a bellboy toting a luggage cart. "Come help these children with their bags." Dylan came over and took their packs. As he reached for Daphne's he sniffed her hair not so discretely. _Oh no he didn't!_ Daphne thought.

On the way up Daphne asked Sarah "Your mom has her own room here?"  
"It's on private reserve," Sarah explained, "she's a pro-snowboarder and sometimes stays here for competitions in the Poconos."

"Wait, are you saying you're rich?" Logan asked.

Sarah sighed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." She said, not sounding very proud for some reason.

When they got to their room (on the top floor!) the three of them knew they would have a problem: there were only two beds. "Alright," Logan said, "who gets the floor?"

Daphne and Sarah shared a quick look and said simultaneously "You are."

"I'll fight you for it." he challenged.

"Oh you're sooooo going down." Daphne shot back.

In the 45 seconds that followed Daphne got tied up by a Daedalus arrow for the 2nd time in two days. "Really?" she asked, annoyed, "Again with this?"

The storm got even worse at night. Rain bombarded the windows, winds blew the windows in the room open way too frequently, and lightning lit up the room as bright as daytime.

"Hey Daph'," Logan whispered, "you awake?"

Daphne had barely even shut her eyes at all that night. "Yeah," she replied, "what do you want?"

"Can't sleep. Need someone to talk to."

"So talk to Sarah." Daphne grumbled only to realize that she was snoring away in her bed. "Fine. Talk away."

"Okay, so if you're immortal," Logan started off, "exactly how old _are _you?"

Daphne restrained the urge to get on his bed and punch him in the throat and replied through gritted teeth "165."

Strangely Logan didn't make some snide or rude comment, or even laugh. Instead he said "Why'd you join the hunters in the first place?"

Daphne sighed. "Well it goes back to 3rd grade," she said, "one of the boys in my class proposed to me-" Logan made a long whistling sound, "-but then he broke it off because he wanted to marry Marry Lou Walter. Then on my 15th birthdaymy my dad threw me a debutante to introduce me to all the boys in the city. One of them actually proposed to me at the party..." Another whistle, "-then I found out that he only wanted to inherit my dad's money, so I broke it off." A tear started to run down her cheek. "I ran outside to cry and that's when the hunters found me."

Logan was silent for a while, then he said "For what it's worth those guys sound like complete jerks."

"Well, at least they don't make fun of me every hour on the hour." Daphne shot back.

Logan was silent again. "Look," he said, "I'm sorry for laughing at your fear of chickens." he paused for a second, and Daphne was sure she heard him snicker. He went on "And if it hurts your feelings then I promise I'll stop. I don't want to be like your fiances."

Daphne smiled. _Maybe not all boys are jerks _she thought to herself. She was about to thank him when the windows blew open again. Daphne went to close them and was suddenly blasted by a gale force wind into the the opposite wall.

A funnel cloud materialized in front of the window and then morphed into the shape of the bellhop that had brought their bags up. Daphne remembered his name was Dylan.

"Room service." He said with an evil smile.


	19. Chapter 18

Daphne

"You-" Daphne groaned, still dazed from being thrown into the wall, "you're a storm spirit."

Dylan smiled a blindingly white smile and said "I prefer the term _ventus_, or if you wanna get Greek an a_nemoi thuellai_. Now surrender demigod, my master is hungry!"

"You created this storm to trap us here," Daphne went on, seeing Logan quietly getting out of bed and moving towards his bow. She hoped she could keep the _ventus_ distracted so he could kill it.

"You figure things out quickly," Dylan went on, "what are you? A daughter of Athena? Koios?"

Daphne didn't know what he meant by Koios. "Isn't Koios a titan?" She asked.

"So not Koios, then." Dylan said without answering her question.

At that point Logan grabbed his bow from the dresser across from his bed, loaded an arrow into it, shouted "Eat silver windbag!" and shot it straight into, and through, the back of Dylan's head. The arrow lodged into the wall.

Dylan turned to face Logan and said "Not gonna work doofus. You can't hurt me with arrows!" His body changed into a smoky form with black wings. Lightning sparked from his eyes. He blasted a super-charged bolt at Logan who dived out of the way. The lightning blew up Logan's bed, lighting it on fire and setting off alarms throughout the hotel.

While Logan kept the_ ventus _busy Daphne reached for her bow and quiver. She loaded an arrow that she hoped would help into her bow and fired it at the ground beneath the spirit. It exploded on impact, and the spirit screamed as if he were in intense pain and then exploded into dust. "What was-" Logan started to say.

"EMP arrow." Daphne explained, "They disrupt electrical fields, as well as kill storm spirits." Then she remembered the flaming bed. "Sarah!" Logan grabbed Sarah, who had somehow slept through the whole battle, just as the flames jumped to her bed. Carrying her him and Daphne burst out of the hotel.

Sarah woke up once they were outside with a disgruntled "Huh?" and, seeing the top floor of the hotel burst into flames, she jumped awake.

The familiar sound of sirens filled the night air. "We should leave." Daphne said, glancing at Logan. The three of them jumped into their cop car and sped off into the night, the sound fire engines, policemen, and ambulances behind them.


	20. Chapter 19

_We have a winner!_

Congratulations to _I am K.a.c. daughter of Hades _for creating the 4th demigod of the Great Prophecy! Your character DJ Flann will be featured in the second book of _Olympus Neos._

_Back to the story_

Logan

Now that Dylan was gone the storm had dissipated to a light drizzle. The three of them drove in silence for a while until Sarah spoke up. "You guys should probably get some sleep."

Logan didn't argue. That battle with the storm spirit, Dylan, had kinda' worn him out. That dude sure did shoot a lot of lightning to dodge. Logan slumped back in the backseat, closed his eyes, and soon drifted off to sleep.

His dreams had gotten no better.

This time Logan was at what looked like a mountaintop. He could see almost all of what looked like San Francisco below him. Suddenly he heard a voice that was about as deep as a voice could go. It said "Myos, you cannot take it away from me." Logan couldn't see who was speaking and his dream self couldn't move.

Another voice spoke, this one less deep but still deep enough to resound across the mountaintop, Myos's Logan guessed, then said "But father, you would be able to aid our cause much better than I could. Let me take the burden."

Another voice, a girl's, then said "Sir, I've brought Thorn as you requested."

_Thorn._

"Take him to the conference room," Myos said, "I will talk to him there."

Logan's dream form moved towards the three voices, putting him right in front of a very large man holding a dark mass of what Logan guessed was a bunch of rocks above him.

Suddenly another voice, this one raspier, as if it was the wind speaking, then said. "Do not..."

Logan looked around, but saw no one but the big man under the boulders, who then gasped and said to him "BEGONE CHILD OF THE GODS!" Logan was afraid the dude would hit him, the man did look like he could kill him with a single punch, but instead Logan's dream shifted.

This time he was inside a large tent-like building. The walls were covered with different animal pelts: fox, deer, bear, rabbit, Sasquatch...

_Sasquatch?_

How had Logan known that was a Sasquatch pelt? "Welcome my son." Logan spun around to see a woman sitting at a desk. She had auburn hair and silverish-gold colored eyes.

"Hey mom." Logan said nervously.

Artemis regarded him with a piercing yet kind gaze. "You are looking well, Logan." Artemis said, "But I did not bring you here to exchange pleasantries. I want you to meet me and my hunters at Cuyahoga Valley National Park in Ohio. I would like to talk with you and your friends there."

Logan was about to ask her why but the dream started to fade out. "Goodbye Logan," Artemis said as the dream turned to darkness, "and remember my gift."

Logan woke up in the police car. It was early morning. Daphne was asleep and had her head resting on his lap, which Logan found a little awkward. "Have a good rest?" Sarah asked him from the front seat.

"Yeah, I guess so." Logan replied, "Where are we?"

"Right now we're about 3 miles away from Pittsburgh." Sarah explained.

Logan reached up to rub his eyes only to realize he was holding the pine-wood arrow that Artemis had given him in his first dream at camp. He stashed that in his quiver on the floor beside him.

_When the time comes, you will know how to use this._

Logan didn't know how this arrow would help him in any way, but maybe his mom would tell him in Ohio.


	21. Chapter 20

Logan

"I officially _love_ your mom!"

Logan, Daphne, and Sarah were in Pittsburgh staying in Sarah's mom's reserved hotel room to rest for the night. "Yeah, well," Sarah said, not sounding especially enthusiastic, "I guess it is pretty nice."

"Oh come on," Daphne said, "how can you not be loving this?"

"I guess it's because I never really got to stay in these rooms with my mom." Sarah explained sullenly, "She was always traveling for competitions, so I always got stuck with my stepdad and stepsister." Logan could sort of sympathize in a way, considering he didn't have any real parents around except for when Artemis visited in a dream.

"Okay," Logan said, trying to change the subject, "let's see what we need to do next. First we go to Ohio to meet with the hunters, then we head to San Francisco to consult Nereus about Percy's whereabouts, and after he tells us we go and rescue him, assuming that he's actually alive."

That ended things on a pretty depressing note. Logan knew that Sarah, and maybe even Daphne, wanted to find Percy alive and well. Logan didn't even know this guy, but he still felt like he had to save him if he could.

"Hey, how 'bout some TV?" Sarah asked. The first channel that came on was the local news.

It wasn't good.

The reporter on the screen was standing in front of the hotel they were staying in. She said "-and the police are currently standing outside room 1012, where teenage fugitive Logan Davis and his two female accomplices are staying." Four pictures flashed on the screen: Logan's old mugshot, two sketch drawings of who Logan guessed were Daphne and Sarah, and the fourth showed video footage of 5 armed police officers standing outside their hotel room.

Daphne quickly bolted the door and wedged an arrow in the lock. "What do we do?" she whispered urgently.

Logan heard pounding against the door. They didn't have much time until the cops busted it down completely. "Window." Logan said.

"It's a 10 story drop!" Daphne exclaimed. The door was almost off it's hinges.

"We'll just shimmy along the edge to one of the other rooms on this floor and escape through there." Logan explained, nervously eying the door.

Logan was already climbing out, so the girls really had no other choice but to follow. Daphne got out and on to the edge. Sarah was just getting her first leg out the window when the door busted open.

_**BANG!**_

Sarah screamed in pain, and Logan looked to his right to see her tumble out of the window and plummet towards the parking lot below.

Unfortunately Logan's instincts managed to beat out his common sense. He jumped from the ledge and plummeted towards Sarah, tucking in his arms to catch up to her. He tackled her in midair, wrapping his arms around her waist. They looked at each other, face to face, as Logan realized that Sarah's face would be the last thing he saw before the life was crushed out of both of them.

"Been nice knowin' you." Logan said as they fell past the fifth floor. Then Sarah did something weird.

_She kissed him._ Right on the mouth too.

Logan almost didn't notice the arrow that whizzed past them, exploding into a large burst of puffy foam. They hit the foam puff and it incredibly cushioned their fall.

A second burst of foam exploded next to them and Daphne fell into that one. They were about to run off, but Sarah couldn't stand up. Logan finally noticed why: she had a bullet wound in her left calf.

Logan carried her to the car, resisting the urge to comment on how heavy she was, jumped in the backseat, and had Daphne drive them away from Pittsburgh.

"We need to get to Ohio." Logan reminded her, hoping that the officers that had found them in the hotel wouldn't follow them.

They sped off on the Pittsburgh highway, with Logan still wondering two things: What Artemis wanted to tell him when they got to Cuyahoga Valley, and what would it take to get another kiss.


	22. Chapter 21

Sarah

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."

Sarah, Daphne, and Logan had just escaped Pittsburgh and were right now hiding out in a cave in Cuyahoga Valley. Logan was right now trying to pull the bullet lodged in Sarah's leg out.

It hurt.

If Sarah hadn't been biting on her shirt collar she would have given their position away.

The bullet came out easily, but the wound wasn't pretty. Fresh blood poured out of it now that the blockage was out. Daphne poured some nectar on it, and after eating some ambrosia Sarah's leg felt way better.

"I'm gonna see if I can find the hunters." Logan said. "You two should get some rest."

Logan left the cave leaving Sarah and Daphne alone. Daphne started out on an awkward note. "Why did you kiss Logan? Do you like him or something?"

Sarah blushed so red her face could've stopped traffic. "I don't know. The kiss was sort of a heat of the moment thing. I mean, I thought I was going to die, he had his arms around me, and, well…" Awkward silence. "By the way, thanks for the save."

"No problem." Daphne replied casually, pulling an arrow out of her quiver. "Polyurethane foam arrow. It can cushion a fall from up to 15 stories."

Then Sarah had a thought. "Why do you want to know if I like Logan? Do _you _like him?"

Daphne's face blushed a dark shade of green. _Green? _Sarah thought, _Must be a child of Demeter thing_.

"No I don't like him!" Daphne exclaimed He's totally immature and, quite frankly, a little stupid." They both had a good laugh at that. Daphne continued. "Hey, you should probably get some sleep. You've barely rested at all this entire quest."

Sarah didn't want to sleep, she might have _the dream _again. And that wouldn't be good for anyone. But her eyes felt so heavy she just couldn't resist the sweet lull of sleep.

She should've told Daphne to run first.

Sorry for taking so long to post this. Advanced classes coupled with writers block is never good for writers. I promise I won't take this long again.

~Agang11~


	23. Chapter 22

Sarah

Sarah knew what was happening even though she wasn't awake.

The dream started out as it always did: Sarah stood in an ancient Greek throne room in Hyperborea, the land ruled by her father. The throne room was covered in frost, and all the furniture, even the throne, was made of pure ice.

Two large doors at the front of the room swung open, and Boreas entered with Sarah's half-sister Khione.

"But father," Khione pleaded, "you cannot do this to my only son!"

"I do not care what I can and cannot do!" Boreas bellowed. "I will not have a grandson who was sired by a sea god! Why couldn't you have gotten with another wind god, or even a god with a good profession like Apollo, or something? He's the god of medicine for Zeus's sake!"

"That is not what we are even talking about!" Khione yelled. "We are talking about how you forced me to cast him into the sea! Now I will never see him again!"

"So what? Poseidon will take good care of him."

"That is not the point! Why in Zeus's name would a father force his daughter o cat away her only son?! You're a monster!"

"Khione, freeze!"

"NO! I will not freeze! I swear on the River Styx, the next child you bear will have everything they love frozen in ice! They shall-"

Sarah bolted upright in her bed, a sharp pain radiating from her leg. She looked to see a tazer arrow sticking out of it. Sarah looked around and saw five hunters of Artemis standing around her, Logan was at the entrance to the cave with his bow drawn.

"We must get this maiden to Artemis!" One hunter off to her right exclaimed. At first Sarah thought the girl was talking about her, but then she saw Daphne.

Daphne's skin was a light shade of blue, her arms and face covered in permafrost. She was still shivering which meant she was still alive. _Phew, _Sarah thought.

Logan carried Daphne back to the hunter's camp. All the way there he kept muttering "Stay with us. Stay with us. Don't freeze." Sarah prayed to every god and goddess she knew to not let Daphne die.

They got her back to the camp, but Daphne had stopped shivering. "Is she dead?" Sarah asked worriedly. She couldn't let another person freeze because of her.

Then Artemis walked in. "No, Daphne is not dead, but she is close. We must work fast." Artemis started to glow. Everyone averted their eyes, as you couldn't look upon a god's divine form without vaporizing. When Sarah opened her eyes again Daphne was back to normal, all the ice melted off of her.

"She shall be better in a few minutes," Artemis explained, "but for now I would like to speak with my son."


	24. Chapter 23

Daphne

Daphne dreamed of Death.

She was lying in the cave being covered in ice, and then a man appeared before her extending his hand. The one word Daphne could think of to describe him was beautiful. He had olive colored skin, long dark hair, and dark black angel wings. "Come with me Miss Morgan."

Daphne was about to take the man's hand when a bright green glow from behind her forced him back. "It is not her time Thanatos!" shouted a resilient voice from behind her.

Then the dream shifted, and she was back at her family's plantation in Atlanta. It was the night of her debutante, and she had just broken off her second engagement and was crying on the front porch.

Then she saw the hunters. A group of around 12 young girls, were walking through the cotton fields near Daphne's house. They didn't look much different than they did today: silver parkas, with bows and quivers strapped on their backs.

"Excuse me," Daphne called out to them, "why aren't you all wearing dresses?"

The oldest of the girls, who was wearing a silver circlet in her hair, stepped forward. "We are not trapped by the rules of men. Who are you to ask us this question?"

"My name's Daphne Morgan. And I agree with you. Men stink."

Another girl stepped forward. "Zoe, perhaps this one would like to join us." She said.

Zoe eyed Daphne with a kind stare. "Do you? You would never be able to be with a man for eternity. But if that is what you want, then you may join us in the hunt."

"I do." Daphne said with a determined look in her eye.

The dream faded and Daphne woke up. "Where am I?" She asked groggily.

"Hunter camp." Sarah said next to her, looking guilty as ever. "Sorry for, um, almost killing you by the way."

Daphne remembered the moments before being frozen vaguely: Sarah falling asleep, a snow storm starting to emanate from her, Daphne trying to wake her up, and then getting blown into the wall and knocked out.

"Hey, I'm all better now, so it's fine." Daphne said.

"No, it's not," Sarah went on, tears rolling down her cheek, "I should have told you guys from the start." And then Sarah explained about her curse. How in ancient Greece Khione had cursed Boreas's next child to freeze everything they loved, how she froze her teddy bear at age two, her hamster at six, her cat at 10, and then her history class (her favorite subject) the day she was taken to Camp Half-Blood.

"Wow." Was all Daphne could say. That had to be tough, having all your stuff frozen solid and killed. "So, the curse of the winter from the prophecy… is you?"

"Pretty much," Sarah explained, "I don't know how to reverse it though."

"Maybe Artemis will tell you." Daphne said trying to comfort her friend.

At that point Logan walked out. "Your turn." He said, clearly talking to Daphne. Daphne couldn't place why, but he definitely looked shaken up.

She got up and walked inside the tent. When she got inside she noticed Thalia and Artemis squabbling. "Thalia, I am asking you to promise me you will not."

"But my lady-"

"Promise."

Thalia bowed her head and muttered something that sounded like "Okay." Artemis noticed Daphne and motioned for Thalia to leave. The next four words Artemis said shook Daphne up worse than she had ever been before.

"You have betrayed me."


	25. Chapter 24

Daphne

"I-I've betrayed you?"

Daphne was inside Artemis's tent at the hunter camp in Ohio, and had just heard the four worst words Artemis possibly could have said to her.

_You have betrayed me._

"M-my lady, how could I have betrayed you?" Daphne asked.

"Think about it Daphne," Artemis answered, "what is the one way a hunter can break her oath?"

Daphne's knees buckled. She had to grab a nearby chair to keep from falling. "But, my lady, I... I haven't fallen in love with anyone if that's what you're insinuating."

Artemis stood up and started pacing the floor. "You do realize that you can't lie to a goddess successfully. Even if you do not think you are lying."

"I'm _not_ lying!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Then tell me," Artemis continued, "how do you feel about my son?"

Daphne's face flushed as green as a ripe lime (she never could figure out why she blushed that color). "Logan is a complete doof! He's immature, he's always making fun of me, and he-"

"Okay Daphne," Artemis interrupted, "I see your point. Perhaps my suspicions were wrong. But if I ever get the feeling you may have those feelings for him again, then I'm afraid that you will no longer be welcomed as a member of my hunt."

Daphne was about to leave, but Artemis continued. "Oh, and about your quest..." Daphne sat back down, waiting to hear what Artemis had to say. "I will provide you transport to and back from San Francisco. That is where you are heading, yes?" Daphne nodded. "And I would like for you to take Thalia with you all, as she has had a past experience with Nereus. Off you go now." Artemis waved her hand and Daphne's eyes began to droop. The world started spinning.

The next thing Daphne knew she was waking up in a coffee shop in San Francisco.


	26. Chapter 25

Logan

Logan hated prophecies.

Sitting there in silence with Sarah, while Daphne talked with Artemis, Logan had a lot of time to think.

He thought about how he had came back to the cave, seeing Daphne freezing against a wall and Sarah shooting out snow. If he hadn't shot that tazer arrow and hit Sarah...

He didn't want to think about it.

He thought about the kiss he and Sarah shared the other night. He thought about how Sarah felt about that. He had felt nothing. Sure, Sarah was kinda' hot, and she was rich, and she was a pretty powerful demigod, but Logan just didn't feel about her in that way. She was more like a sister to him.

But most of all he thought about the talk he had just shared with his mother.

_**...**_

Logan had followed his mother into her tent. Thalia was already in there. "Logan," Artemis started, "you remember Thalia."

"Yeah, she was the one who woke me up by tazing me!"

"Believe me," Thalia replied, "I could've done a lot worse to you."

Logan stuck his tongue out at her and turned back to his mother. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Artemis looked up at him with kind yet stone cold eyes. "Logan, you are the leader of the four."

"Huh?"

Artemis then pulled a scroll out of thin air and read it. It sounded like a prophecy.

_Four new demigods determine Olympus's fate_

_A new breed of half-blood shall be sired from hate_

_Heroes led by the child of the night_

_A lost one changes the course of the fight_

_Frozen, heroes shall see their friends_

_And the war shall be won through the ocean son's end_

Artemis paused to let that sink in. She continued. "That prophecy was made almost 2 years ago. Back when the second Great Prophecy was completed by the seven greatest demigods of the time. Now a new group of four shall try to stop the newest threat to Olympus. And these four are to be led by you."

This was a lot to take in. "So, if I'm one of the four, then who are the other three?"

Artemis laced her fingers in thought. "I believe that two of the other three are outside this very tent. But I am not certain." She meant Daphne and Sarah. "You chose the two of them to go with you for a reason. Your fate is intertwined with theirs. That much I know."

Logan sat there thinking about this for a second. Daphne and Sarah. Their fates were connected to his. Logan wasn't sure what compelled him to choose them as his quest companions. It was like a compass in his head had been pointing to them. Telling Logan who to choose.

"What do I do now?" He asked.

"You go to find Percy Jackson." Artemis answered. "That is your quest, is it not?" Logan could tell that the conversation was at an end. He got up from his chair and turned to leave when Artemis said something else. "And, Logan, could you please send Daphne in next?" Logan nodded. "And Logan..." Logan turned back to her. "Just know that I love you, son."

And that was it. Now Daphne was talking to Artemis about who-knows-what.

Suddenly Logan found himself falling asleep. He began to drift off as the world began to spin.

His dreams were not good.


	27. Chapter 26

Logan

Logan dreamed he was back on the mountain. This time he could see who was talking: the muscular man from last time who was still holding up a dark mass of something, a teenage boy who resembled the man in both looks and muscle mass, and a girl with startling curly, blonde hair and bright orange eyes like miniature suns.

"Have they arrived yet?" the boy asked.

"Our sources say that they just showed up at the Starbucks on 3rd street." The girl replied. She snickered slyly.

"Make sure that they get here alive." The boy said. "Preferably in chains." The girl smiled and started to walk away. The boy called after her. "And remember the plan. Get in your position."

Suddenly everything froze. Logan looked around and saw something epically weird. In the middle of the mass the muscle-man was holding stood a man with a long, white, and puffy beard and wore a sky-blue cloak. The man spoke in the same raspy voice Logan had heard in his dreams before.

"_Do not trust..."_

Then the muscle-man unfroze. "Your power has grown over the centuries, Ouranos, but mine is greater! Begone!"

Logan woke up at a table in the middle of a Starbucks. He saw that the others were also awake, along with Thalia. _Great,_ Logan thought,_ Tazer Girl is here too._

"So," he said aloud, "what's the plan?"


	28. Preview

And now, because I had 30 minutes to kill, here's a preview of chapter 1 of book 2. Note: This isn't all of it. You'll have to come back to read the rest when I release it.

Enjoy.

DJ

DJ normally hated birthdays, but this one took the cake.

As she rode in the stretch limo to the Plaza in Manhattan she thought about her talk with her mother the previous day. "_Oh, your party will be spectacular!" _she had said. "_I've invited all your friends." _Correction: _her_ friend's kids. "_And your father has told me he will be there as well._" Yeah right.

DJ's dad never showed up for anything. Her first volleyball game, her first soccer game, her first track meet. The list went on and on.

"We'll be there in five minutes." The voice of her bodyguard snapped DJ back to reality. Birch was the kind of person who could murder you with his stare. He always wore a suit, but he was so buff that the first three buttons of his shirt couldn't close. He had been DJ's bodyguard/driver for as long as she could remember.

_Doesn't matter if we get there in five minutes or five years, I'll still hate the party, _DJ thought. Why did her mom have to be rich? DJ loved that she was a really successful senator, and had a pretty good shot of becoming president next year, but the money she had was just annoying. Sure, it was nice to be able to buy almost anything you wanted without a second thought, but sooner or later the spending becomes boring.

DJ looked down at the bracelet her dad had sent for her on her 13th birthday. It was nothing special, just an engraved gold band with a medium-sized sapphire in the middle of it, but DJ still liked it. It was simple in a cute sort of way. The engraving was weird though. The letters looked like something from Lord of the Rings, but DJ knew what they said. _Voltage._

They pulled into the Plaza hotel's parking lot. DJ's mom had rented out a ballroom in it for the party. DJ put on the dress her mom had bought her for the party. It was bright red with a black sash to go around the waist. It was the first party dress DJ's mom had let her pick out herself, and DJ had made sure she would look hot in it. When she walked in she knew she was right. Almost every pair of eyes in the room was on her.

DJ picked through the crowd of people saying "Happy birthday," and "You look so pretty," (_Suck ups_) trying to find her dad. The pathetic part was she didn't know what to look for.

Then a man she'd never seen before walked up to her. He wore a pinstriped suit and had startling blue eyes and a thick beard the color of storm clouds. He walked in a way that said, "_I'm in charge. Deal with it._"

"Hello Donna Joe," he said, "happy birthday."

DJ was startled to say the least. No one ever used her full name. Not even when she was in major trouble. "Daddy?" She asked, realizing a second later she sounded like a total baby.

The man didn't answer, but he said "I got you something," and he handed her a wrapped package, which DJ was pretty sure he wasn't holding before. The box was fairly small and rectangular, like something jewelry might come in. DJ ripped open the package to find a small box containing…

A tazer?

A _tazer._

That was it. No jewelry, no exciting gift, just a small self-defense mechanism.

_Thanks dad._

"That weapon has a special name, you know," her dad went on, "_Mantalo._ Or, if you prefer English, _Bolt_." DJ just stared at him. Was this guy for real? Who gives their daughter a tazer, special name or not, for her birthday? He went on. "By the way, if you're in trouble just tap the sapphire on your bracelet. Oh, and if you want to live I'd run for the corner of 59th and Central Park West."

And that's all you'll get for now of book 2. Keep reading.

~Agang11


	29. Chapter 27

Sarah

Sarah felt a little left out.

After falling asleep at the hunter camp in Ohio and waking up in San Francisco Sarah realized that she was the only one not to get a talk with Artemis. Daphne didn't feel like talking about it and Logan had already explained about what his mom had told him.

"So," Sarah said, "you're the leader of the new group of heroes?"

"I guess so." Logan said, not sounded too excited about it. Sarah could understand that. He'd just been told that he would have to lead a life-threatening mission to save the world. That's definitely something that can ruin a person's good time.

"Well right now we have our own quest to worry about." Thalia said. "What's the plan for catching Nereus?"

They sat there thinking for a few minutes, then Logan came up with an idea so crazy it just might work.

But first Sarah had to go shopping.

They stopped off at the goodwill store and, with what little mortal money they had, bought Sarah a tie-dye sweater, sweatpants that were one size too big, and an oversized Fargo hat that fell over her eyes so she'd blend in.

When they got to the docks Thalia pointed out Nereus among the other homeless people. Apparently she had met him before. Sarah walked over and was immediately hit by a retched odor. It smelled like the ocean had thrown up on top of a landfill. _Don't focus on the smell,_ Sarah told herself.

She sat down beside him. "Lotta clouds today, huh?" she said.

Nereus sat up. "You're a demigod aren't y-" before he could finish Logan shot a Daedalus arrow and hit Nereus square in the chest. Metal cables immediately encased the confused hobo. Just for good measure Sarah hit the cables with her sword, freezing them to Nereus's body, completely preventing his escape.

Nereus cursed in ancient Greek. "I haven't been humiliated like this since that Jackson kid caught me!"

Thalia spoke up. "Speaking of which, we need to know where Percy Jackson is. We've caught you, so tell us old man."

Nereus sighed. "I'm afraid I don't know."

"Huh?"

"There's a thick layer of magic shrouding his location." Nereus explained. "Even I don't know where he is." The entire group was crestfallen. Seeing their sad expressions Nereus must have taken pity on them. "I'll tell you what: since I can't answer your first question I'll let you have another."

Nobody could think of a second question. Finding Percy was the goal of their quest. Then Logan stepped forward. "Where can we find the new threat to Olympus?"

Nereus smiled, like the question amused him. "You'll find them on Mt. Tam. Well, TTFN." And with that he morphed into a goldfish and plopped into the bay.

Thalia looked up at the peak of Mt. Tam as if the place both disgusted and terrified her. "I'm betting Percy's up there too." And with that they hailed a cab and took off towards Mt. Tam.

And towards the new threat that waited patiently up there for their arrival.


	30. Chapter 28

Sarah

The cabbie took them up a little bit of them mountain before having to stop. For some reason his car couldn't go any further. "It's the Garden of Hesperides," Thalia explained, "we can only enter at sunset which shouldn't be for another 10 minutes."

Sarah paid the cab driver and helped Logan set up camp outside the entrance while Thalia and Daphne scouted the border of the garden. Logan made it easy. He got the whole job done in half a minute.

The problem with getting the job done so fast and being alone was that it gave Sarah and Logan time to talk. Ever since Sarah's fall from the hotel in Pittsburgh, followed by her and Logan's kiss, things between the two of them had become super awkward. Even on the four hour car ride to Cuyahoga Valley they had both tried to avoid talking as much as possible.

Sarah started the conversation off casually. "New quiver?" she asked, gesturing to the empty quiver strapped to his back. "Why does it only have one arrow?"

"It's a gift from Artemis," he explained, "and it's not technically… Well, see for yourself." He reached into it and, somehow, brought out a silver arrow, unlike the wooden one Sarah could see. He loaded it into his bow and shot it into the sky, shooting down a flying sparrow in the process. "Infinite arrows, though if I pull too many out at once it needs to recharge."

Sarah unsheathed Frostbite absentmindedly. The one gift from her dad she had ever gotten. Sarah wondered why her dad didn't just take her curse and zap it off her.

"Hey," Logan said, "why so glum, chum?"

"It's just, um, I'm scared things have become a little, you know, awkward between you and me." She lied.

Logan smiled. Sarah loved that smile. The way it looked slightly sarcastic with still a lot of kindness in it. "Sarah, believe me I'm flattered that you kissed me, but I just don't-" He stopped and Sarah realized she had an especially gloomy look on her face. "Sorry," Logan continued, "I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine" Sarah quickly said "That kiss was just a heat-of-the-moment thing, you know. It meant nothing."

It had meant something.

Sarah didn't want to admit it, but she had definitely felt something in that moment. Her thoughts were interrupted by the image of the beautiful landscape spreading out behind her as the sun set. "Woah." Was all Sarah could manage to say. And that pretty much summed it up.

A beautiful garden with blossoming flowers, lush grass and bushes, and, the most impressive plants, giant trees with bright, _golden _apples. This garden was definitely whoah-worthy.

Sarah wondered where Daphne and Thalia were, and her question was soon answered by them running around the corner. "They're right behind us." Daphne panted. Sarah didn't know what she was talking about. Then she saw them.

Humans. Horribly, _horribly_ disfigured humans, as if they had come out of the oven half-done. Three of the four mutants that came at them had three arms and no necks, and the other one of them had only one arm and just eyes for the face.

_The eyes._

None of them had regular eyes, but instead had different precious gems in their place. One had emeralds, another rubies, another had sapphires, and the last one had diamonds.

All of them had a sword in each hand and were coming at Sarah and the others at top speed. "Get to the garden," Thalia said to Sarah, Daphne, and Logan, "I'll hold them as long as I can."

Unfortunately Sarah spoke up. "I'll help," she said, "there's no way you can take them alone." She turned to her friends. "You two go find Percy and get out. Fast."

"You sure you can handle this?" Daphne asked.

All this quest Sarah had been afraid. Afraid of monsters, afraid of failing, and, most of all, afraid of not being able to help hr friends. Now was her chance to face that fear. "I'm sure." She said, and for added effect she summoned the wind and rose a couple feet off the ground.

And as Daphne and Logan ran into the Garden of Hesperides, and the mutants charged her and Thalia, Sarah looked back towards Daphne and Logan, the two she had come to trust like a family, and thought _Oh, we are so dead._


	31. Chapter 29

Daphne

After her fight with those mutants, Daphne was sorry that she had to leave them with Sarah. Thalia had used as much lightning as she could muster, and Daphne had used all of her explosive arrows, but no matter what they did the mutants just kept reforming. They just couldn't be killed!

Daphne was utterly exhausted, but stepping into the Garden of Hesperides filled her with energy. Just being near all that pure, untainted nature made Daphne feel like she had drank 20 cans of Red Bull.

Then she saw the dragon.

Lying beneath one of the trees was a dragon at least 10 times the size of Peleus, the one that guarded Half-blood Hill, and had too many heads for Daphne to count. She lost track at 73 when the creature stirred. Fortunately all it did was roll over and continue to sleep.

Then Logan sighed with relief.

Daphne just had time to think _Idiot! _when the dragon got up, saw them, and lunged. Daphne screamed. "NO!" And then...

Nothing.

No getting ripped to shreds, no getting blasted by fire, just nothing. When Daphne opened her eyes she saw the dragon's heads right in front of her face.

"Um, back up?" The dragon backed up.

"Woah," Logan said, "you can control that thing?" But Daphne wasn't listening. She was listening to the dragon's growling. _Which she could understand._

"_3C,_" it said, "_he's in 3C._"

_How did she know that?!_

Logan pulled Daphne along into the mountain. They had to instantly duck and cover. There were monsters _everywhere!_

The two of them managed to sneak around without being noticed for a while, the only problem being that the mountain was huge. They could barely go anywhere without getting lost. At one point they noticed another human. This boy was probably the same age as the two of them, had dark black hair, and wore a pair of dark sunglasses. Daphne guessed he was a demigod, but the thing was that he was speaking to a large group of monsters, trying to psych them up for battle.

"We will not be stopped!" the boy said, "Our parents have been lying in wait, defeated twice by the _Olympians_-" he said that word like it was acid, "-but their last defeat has borne me and my brethren, and we shall not be defeated by the gods' pawns like they were. The demigods of Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter!" He spat. "We shall crush the gods' children underfoot, and then we shall go after the gods themselves!"

The monsters cheered, roared, snarled, and made various other gruesome noises. Daphne and Logan sneaked away, both wondering if this guy wanted to destroy the gods, _who were his parents?_

Eventually they came to what looked like a prison hold. _3C._ The two of them searched until they found that door. "So do we just break it open?" Logan asked, but Daphne was already picking the lock with her hunting knife.

The door opened, and, chained to the far wall, was the limp body of Percy Jackson.

Logan began sawing through his chains, while Daphne tried to stop herself from crying. They had found him. Percy Jackson. And for all they knew he was already dead.

Logan finished sawing through the last chain, which retracted into the wall. An alarm started going off somewhere. It was a trap.

They did the only logical thing: they ran. Any monsters they ran into they filled full of arrows, without getting too scratched up. The two of them worked like two teammates that had fought together their whole life.

Soon they made it outside, with a large hoard of monsters trailing behind them, to a very strange and cool scene: the four mutants in the garden, frozen in ice, still in battle positions. "Wouldn't die, so I froze them." Sarah explained.

Seeing the small army approaching a few yards away, Thalia stood beside Logan and started picking off monsters with arrows with him. "Try to find a way out of here," Thalia said back to Daphne, "me and Logan can handle this."

Daphne ran up to the dragon guarding the tree. "Can you fly us out of here?" she asked, feeling kind of stupid after realizing that the dragon didn't have wings.

But then a pair of wings grew out of the dragon's back. It roared as if to say "Come at me bro!" Daphne climbed on, followed by Sarah. Daphne was about to call to Logan and Thalia when Logan yelled "NOOOOOO!"

He jumped on the dragon, clutching the now dying body of Thalia Grace, with a black spike in her side, as the manticore, Dr. Thorn, slunk off into the mountain.


	32. Chapter 30

Daphne

"_Why did you do that?!_" Logan was yelling at the now dying Thalia as they all flew over the United States on the back of a thousand headed dragon.

"I had... to protect you," Thalia rasped, "if... I hadn't jumped... in front of that spike..." She didn't finish but the message was clear.

Then Daphne remembered Thalia's fight with Artemis. "That promise Artemis made you make," Daphne realized, "she made you promise not to protect Logan. She saw that moment before it happened!"

"Lady Artemis wanted Logan to prove he could protect himself," Thalia explained, "but she also didn't want him to get hurt. I broke my promise to protect my lady's child." And just barely audible she said "It was worth it." And she closed her eyes for the last time.

Logan, with tears in his eyes, bent over and put his hand on her mouth. He said something in Ancient Greek.

_ Sleep forever in the stars._

A puff of wispy, silver smoke came from Thalia's mouth and into Logan's hand. Her body shimmered and disappeared, as Logan blew the small puff into the sky. Suddenly the stars seemed brighter, and a new constellation glittered among them: a girl holding a shield with a gruesome face on it with a bolt of lightning behind her.

The trio bowed their heads in silence. "We should get some sleep," Sarah said, "before we get to camp."

"Promise not to freeze me?" Daphne joked. The three of them smiled and slept.

Daphne dreamed she was in the Underworld, standing at the mouth of a dark pit.

_Tartarus._

A boy stood next to her. He wore a black hoodie and black jeans. His eyes were bright gold. He spoke to the pit. "The sacrifice is coming father. You will not have to wait much longer to rise again."

A voice, as dark and evil as the most devilish demon ever. Daphne recognized it from about seven years ago, from the Second Titan War.

Kronos.

He said "And what of the son of the Sea God?"

The boy smiled. "He shall be there too."

The dream shifted to Daphne and Logan sitting on Half-blood Hill, looking into eachother's eyes. Daphne was wearing an orange camp shirt. "So," Daphne said, "tomorrow's the day. You ready to fight some monsters?"

Logan smiled. "Always. And in case we don't come back..." He kissed her.

And Daphne kissed back.

She heard Artemis's voice saying "You have betrayed me."

The next thing Daphne knew she was waking up in an unfamiliar bed. She looked around and realized that she was lying in the Demeter cabin at Camp Half-blood. What was she doing here? Why wasn't she with the other hunters?

Then it hit her. "I'm not a hunter anymore," she realized, "I'm in love with Logan."

And she laid there crying her eyes out until breakfast.


	33. Chapter 31

Logan

Logan woke in Cabin 8 up feeling groggy as ever. _Had he really fallen asleep on a dragon?_

He got up and changed clothes into a new camp t-shirt and jeans. _Daphne must have left with the hunters_, he thought, that and the fact that he had slept through breakfast made him feel even worse. Fortunately he found her at the archery range. "Hey." He said.

Daphne didn't look at him. "Hey." She responded.

"I thought you would be with the other hunters by now."

Daphne's eyes seemed to age 100 years from that comment. "I'm not a hunter anymore." She told him bitterly.

Logan nodded. "I think I know why." Daphne looked at him surprised. "Artemis left you here so you could train. You're one of the four in the new Great Prophecy."

"That must be it." Daphne said, though she sounded like she wasn't telling the truth.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Logan comforted her, "you, me, and Sarah, we're all part of the Prophecy. We're going to stop the new threat, whatever it is."

Daphne told Logan about the dream she had last night, and it only confirmed his suspicions.

_The muscle boy talking to the man on the mountain_.

_The sunglasses kid rallying the monsters._

_ Daphne's dream about the other boy and Kronos._

"Demi_titans_,"Logan said, "that's who we're facing. Children of the Titans."

Daphne must have realized it too, but she looked calm as ever. "Let's not worry about that now," she said as she set down her bow, "I'm going to go check on Percy, then I'll meet you for lunch."

Logan had forgotten about Percy. Was he still out, and if so was he out for good? Logan pushed that thought aside and went back to his cabin to take a nap before lunch. When he opened the door he noticed his quiver by his bed. The pine-wood arrow was still in it. _When will I use that thing? _Logan wondered. He jumped on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

He was back on what he now knew was Mt. Tam. The muscle man, who Logan now guessed was Atlas, was still holding up the dark mass of the sky, frozen in place. Ouranos appeared in the column of darkness. Hopefully this time Atlas wouldn't interrupt.

This time Ouranos finished, and it wasn't good. He only said one sentence.

"_Do not trust the son of Poseidon._"

Be sure to check out my next book: _Lost and Found _coming soon.

~Agang11


End file.
